The Choices We Make
by syrenamontes
Summary: Life has always been about making choices, whether it's for our own good, or for the good of others. Will Saya choose duty over love during this time where she can now make the choice whether to finish off her sister Diva, or run away with the man who promises to give her the world in exchange for her love?


***Saya's perspective***

"_Amshel, I'm done with Saya-neesama." said a familiar voice somewhere behind her. She then felt a strong arm crush her throat, effectively cutting off her air supply. A deep, gruff voice began speaking. "Yes, that's too bad. It's indeed a waste to extinguish these beautiful eyes, this light." "Stop it!" she screamed in her mind. Her view of the sky began to dim when black spots had started to appear. As quickly as it began, the constriction of her throat had stopped. Before she slipped into the world of unconsciousness, she was certain that she felt strong arms cushion her fall while cradling her against his chest. "Solomon…"_

The moon was filtering through the blinds by the window when a black-haired girl with red eyes woke up with a start. Tentatively, she rose from the bed and surveyed the dark, unfamiliar room. As her eyes grew accustomed to the room's dim surroundings, she suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing anything except some bandages on her right arm. _What the hell?_ Saya stood rather shakily from the bed, dragging the soft sheets with her as she wrapped it around her body. _Where am I?_ The beautiful twinkling city lights had no answer for her as she stared out the window. All of a sudden, the room light switched on, and the one who opened it was none other than Diva's chevalier, Solomon Goldsmith. "Oh, you're awake." he said with a half-smile.

Her breath hitched as she momentarily forgot to breathe, her heart pounding faster than usual. _Why does he affect me like this? _Saya thought to herself. "I've prepared a set of clothes in the closet. When you're done, please come upstairs to the living room." Solomon said, then bowed slightly before exiting the room. She kept staring after him even as he left. Heaving a sigh of relief, Saya sauntered over to the closet to see what clothes Mr. Too-Handsome-For-His-Own-Good had prepared for her. _Holy shit!_ There were two floor-length gowns inside, each with a pair of matching shoes. She rubbed her forehead, obviously frustrated at the profligate gesture. Choosing the pale pink gown, she sighed again before heading towards the bathroom to get dressed. _I'd better get this over with quick, so that I'd finally know what's on that guy's mind. _Little did she know the surprise Solomon had in store for her…

***Solomon's perspective***

The evening air felt unusually cold for the golden-haired man strolling at the terrace of one of the many buildings in New York City. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, he gazed upward at the sky, staring but seeing nothing. Outwardly, he may look like his usual composed self, but on the inside, his heart and soul were howling in delight. The reason for his existence is just sleeping in his bedroom a floor below him, and it took all of his self-control not to do things rashly, as he might have given the direction of his thoughts. _I must do things right. Courting Saya is not something that can be rushed or forced, lest I risk losing her love forever,_ Solomon thought. It was bad enough that he had to remove Saya's clothes by himself, which were spattered with gore due to the recent battle with his brothers.

It was hard to believe that he and his brothers were fighting each other just a few of hours ago. He closed his eyes and tried to recall the exact detail of what had happened earlier. "Solomon, not only have you left the ranks of Chevaliers, but you've even pointed a blade at Diva as well?" Amshel asked, his left arm hovering protectively over Diva. Glancing down at the girl in his arms, he felt as though his heart would break as he imagined the suffering she had gone through in the hands of his brothers. "This is how I've chosen to live. I wish to live together with Saya; that is all I wish for." He then leapt behind him towards the stage while carrying Saya in his arms, barely even registering Haji and Saya's brother Kai as they screamed out her name. "Farewell, _Nii-san_. Farewell, Diva."

_Diva…_ Solomon thought with a pang of regret. She was his mother, as well as his lover. He was supposed to be the one who serves and protects Diva. He shook his head fiercely, as though trying to rid his head of the idea. _Diva was my past, and Saya is my future. _How he wished that had met Saya long before he met Diva; that way, he could be truly free to serve that whom he loves. _Like Haji_. His eyebrows furrowed at the name. _He's probably scouring the entire city of New York right now, looking for Saya. _The mere thought had soured his good mood, because he knew deep down that Haji truly loved Saya. _But how much does Saya feel for him? _Before he could continue with his inner musings, his superior hearing detected the movement of the bed sheets inside his room. _She's finally awake._

Rushing to his bedroom at chiropteran speed, he found her staring outside by the window, his bed sheets wrapped around her lovely hourglass figure. It took him several seconds to compose himself. "Oh, you're awake." he said after clicking on the lights. Saya spun around, bed sheets still at hand with a shocked expression on her face. "I've prepared a set of clothes in the closet. When you're done, please come upstairs to the living room." he said. After a slight bow, he left the room. _Her heart was pounding as fast as mine, _he mused, running a hand through his tousled hair while readjusting his tie with the other. _I wonder if she's as nervous as I am. _Grinning, he made his way to the living room and fixed himself a drink while he waited for Saya to get dressed. _This is going to be a long night._

_**To be continued…**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hello! So this is my 2nd time to write a fanfic, and to those who've read my first fanfic, (Behind the delinquent's façade) you'll notice that this one has a slightly different style to it, and that's because I am trying out another writing technique just to challenge myself. Anyways, I have aligned this fanfic to Episode 42 & 43 of _Blood+_ since I wanted to be as "accurate" as possible following the original storyline whilst adding my own twist. Let me know what you think by leaving me a review; and just so you know, this is purely a _SayaxSolomon_ fanfic, so don't go leaving any comments saying "What about Haji?" or "I ship Saya and Haji!" okay? _Ja ne!_


End file.
